Up to now, an enzyme for a detergent has been exploited to remove contaminants by protein, fat, starch, etc. effectively with being added to a powder-type or liquid-type detergents. Recently, the amount of enzyme for a detergent increases to reinforce a declined washing power that is resulted from reducing amount of phosphate or toxic surfactant provoking a water pollution.
The enzyme for a detergent is classified into a protease, a lipase and a cellulase by decomposing cellulose which results in preventing decoloration of cloths. Presently, the protease among these is used as a main enzyme world-widely. The enzymes mentioned above are also utilized as a detergent by being added into an automatic dish washer to reinforce a washing power.
Most of commercial proteases have been produced from Bacillus species for a few decades. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,865 has disclosed that the alkaline protease is produced from Fungi Imperfecti such as Dendryphiella arenaria, Dendryphiella salina or the like.
In addition, PCT International Patent WO 88/03947 has illustrated a method for preparing for producing a low temperature activating protease from Nocardiopsis dassonvillei belonging to Actinomyces sp. This research trend is because the conventional proteases derived from Bacillus sp. have similar characteristics in their enzymatic properties and have low activity in an organic solvent or at a low temperature.
The commercial proteases for a detergent manufactured by Novozyme company or Genencor company are proteases activating at a high temperature, which are suitable for a western washing pattern. On the contrary, it is unfavorable for a washing condition in Korea or South-eastern Asia due to using a low temperature water. Savinase, a low temperature activating protease manufactured by Novozyme company, and Maxacal, a similar type enzyme to Savinase manufactured by Genencor company, are also poorly activated at the temperature range of 20˜25° C. actually.
In order to solve the above problems, the inventors of the present invention have patent applications such as Korean Patent Application No. 94-21000, No. 98-15971, No. 2000-41212, PCT International Patent WO 00/61769, etc. in which Vibrio metschnikovii RH530 N-4-8, a bacterial strain producing a low temperature activating protease, other superior variant strains of said bacteria, a method for preparing thereof, and a main enzymes thereof, especially about a biochemical characteristic, a genetic structure, a nucleotide sequence and the like were demonstrated.